Electronic devices have housings with removable lids to provide access to a receiving space containing various components of the electronic device. The removable lid provides access to the receiving space for maintenance, replacement, and upgrade of components throughout the life of the electronic device. The lid secured to the housing often has a releasable latch that requires actuation and then separate actuation to slide the lid removal direction. This two-step process requires a user to actuate the latch and slide the lid independently to access the receiving space.